


The guard and the sorcerer's apprentice

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [3]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The guard and the sorcerer's apprentice

Trimmon barely noticed Vianca when his sister first brought her home. He liked girls with a bit of flash, though it tended to get him in trouble. Vi was quiet, mousy even. A casual observer might think her mute. But in her silent way, she grew on him. She made him tea after his long, cold shifts. Darned his woolen socks. Mended his uniform. She sat with him all night when he was sick. One day he realized that he always smiled when they were together. When he kissed her, she smiled back, and said "What took you so long?"


End file.
